Mr Monk and the Cybertronians
by PrimesSPARROW-1
Summary: Adrian Monk is kidnapped by Decepticons; Leland, Disher and Natalie are brought to NEST where Optimus is told about what happened and what follows is just plan normal Monk antics which end in a humorous outcome. ONE SHOT ONLY


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Monk; this is just a fun one shot I came up with for my readers hope you all enjoy it.

Summary – Adrian Monk is kidnapped by Decepticons; Leland, Disher and Natalie are brought to NEST where Optimus is told about what happened and what follows is just plan normal Monk antics which end in a humorous outcome.

Humor

Mr. Monk and the Cybertronians

Natalie paced back and forth; she couldn't believe it either her boss was kidnapped by someone in a cop car. They were then brought to a military base in Nevada where dozens of huge vehicles were one of which a huge flamed Semi. Major William Lennox walked back to Leland, Disher and Natalie who was now frantic.

"Look, we need you to talk to someone; we think we know what happened to your friend..."

"Look son, Adrian Monk is not your typical person; we need to know what the Hell is going on." Leland said.

"The one who grabbed Mr. Monk was not your typical being he was a Decepticon; and is very dangerous." Lennox said.

"What is he with some terrorist group?" Disher asked.

"Not exactly, they are an evil group of alien beings and they right over there are..." Lennox said pointing to the Semi and the other vehicles. "The good aliens... the Autobots." Lennox said.

"They're vehicles," Natalie snapped.

"Stand back please," Epps said as Optimus transformed first startling the three humans, as Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Bumblebee transformed as well.

"Wow," Leland and Disher whispered as Optimus knelt by them.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; this is Ironhide my weapons specialist. Ratchet my chief medical officer, my one frontliner Sideswipe and my adopted youngling and scout Bumblebee. There are more but they are on missions right now; we protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Nice to meet you, Optimus; what planet are you from?" Disher asked.

"Cybertron," Optimus said.

"Optimus why would these Decepticons want with Monk," Leland asked.

"I do not know can you tell me the circumstances as to which Barricade took him," Optimus said.

"He was cleaning the cop car," Natalie said.

"Why was he cleaning the vehicle?" Ironhide asked.

Silence...

"Monk is rather different," Leland said.

"Different how," Lennox said.

Leland sighed and began to tell Adrian Monk's story, and all the while Optimus Prime was becoming uneasy of the fate of their new visitors friend, Adrian Monk.

Xxxxxxx

With Barricade and Adrian Monk

Monk was in the back of the police car, and he was groaning not because he was harmed; but because he wanted to sit in the front seat.

"What is wrong with you human I did not even touch you?" Barricade demanded.

"I need to sit in the front seat, I have this thing well actually I have a few things quirks if you will." Monk said as he pointed his finger at Barricade's seat. "Your seat is dirty, wipe please, I need a wipe." Monk said as Barricade's holoform made a face.

"What the slag are you going on about?" Barricade demanded.

"Your seat is dirty," Monk answered.

"I am taking you to meet Megatron," Barricade said.

Silence...

"Good, does he have a wipe?" Monk asked.

Barricade just looked at the strange human and sent a commlink to Megatron.

::::::... Lord Megatron, I am enroute to the base and have a strange human I am bringing with me; I figured we could use it try and get some leverage over Optimus Prime...::::::::

:::::... What do you mean by strange human is it damaged...:::::::

Silence...

:::::::... It is hard to tell it has many strange quirks I just think you should observe it and see for yourself, master...::::::::

Silence...

:::::::... Very well, bring it to the base; it may prove pleasurable...:::::::

:::::::... Very good, Barricade out...::::::::

Barricade's holoform glanced back at Monk, who was trying to clean Barricade's seat still.

"What are you doing now, human?" Barricade demanded.

"You'll thank me later," Monk said as Barricade narrowed his eyes.

"I will not thank you for anything human," Barricade snapped as they arrived at the Decepticon base. "Get out of my vehicle form or I will eject you out," Barricade demanded as Monk got out of the vehicle and suddenly Barricade broke apart gears spinning in place to form his bipedal form.

Monk stumbled back, startled at the alien form towering over him. He suddenly heard walking and turned to find Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave walking up.

"Is this the human?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Barricade said as Megatron looked down at Monk who was walking touching the poles; as all the Decepticons watched the strange human's actions.

"Why does he do that?" Starscream asked.

Megatron growled, and reach down snatching Monk. Monk recoiled and acted like he usually does; except Megatron was a bit dirty and Monk well he was being Monk.

"Wipe, wipe, wipe; I need a big wipe." Monk replied.

"Why does it want a wipe?" Starscream asked.

"Human do you know who I am?" Megatron demanded as he saw Monk trying to clean his servo. "What the frag are you doing?"

"Cleaning, you'll thank me later," Monk said.

"I will not thank you later, why would I thank you later?" Megatron demanded as Monk glanced up seeing Megatron's damaged face.

Monk put his hands up like he does when he analyzes something; and watched Megatron; who kept looking at the strange human.

"You have someone you miss in your life; someone who you used to be close with like a brother. I have a brother he won't come out of his house; he is afraid to come out of his house." Monk said as Megatron growled.

"Shut up, human." Megatron growled. "You are wrong," he added.

Silence...

"I am never wrong, it's how things work with me; I solve cases I help the police. I see things differently than most people." Monk said.

"What makes you so special, human?" Starscream asked.

Silence...

"I lost my wife her name was Trudy; she was killed by a car bomb. I couldn't save her, so I try to save others and help others to try and balance something not sure what." Monk said as the others looked at Megatron.

"And this illogical touching of things and wiping your hands," Soundwave said.

"I have issues I am seeing Dr. Kroger but I am only making small headway; it's hard." Monk said.

"Do you have a visual of your mate?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Monk said as he pulled his wallet out and showed Megatron."I didn't deserve her," Monk said as Megatron just looked at the human.

Megatron lowered Monk to the floor; and Monk found a rag and started to polish the little mini bots on the floor. Megatron was conflicted slightly; this human made him think and feel things he hadn't in a while. Monk glanced up at Megatron, and his next words shocked all the Decepticons.

"I waited too long I will get to tell my wife how much I love her; whatever the problem is with your brother don't let him go." Monk said.

"It is too late for that," Megatron said in a rather low tone.

"If he is still alive then it's not too late," was all Monk said as he started to walk and touch things and count.

Megatron had never encountered a human like this one before; he couldn't believe what he was saying to him. He also couldn't get over he was actually thinking about approaching his brother for a truce to the war.

"I will think it over," Megatron said shocking the others.

"Well if you are going to go see your brother; you need to be clean and polished get in line, you'll thank me later." Monk said as they all transformed down into their vehicle forms except for Megatron who thought about Optimus Prime his friend and brother.

Megatron had transformed into his vehicle form and allowed Monk to clean and polish him; and then they headed for the Autobot base.

Xxxxxxx

Autobot base

One of NEST soldiers ran up to Lennox in the mess hall where Optimus and the others were with their three guests having something to eat.

"What is it?" Lennox asked.

"Megatron and his Deceptions are headed this way; but Megatron has a white flag out his window, sir." the guy said.

"What...?" Lennox and Epps said as they glanced up at Optimus who looked shocked.

The base gates opened and everyone was on alert; Optimus and his Autobots noticed how clean all the Decepticons looked. Megatron opened his door and Monk got out and quickly started to touch all the different poles on the fence and count.

"Mr. Monk, are you alright?" Natalie asked running up as Optimus walked up just as Megatron transformed and walked up to his brother.

"This is for you," Megatron said as he held a datapad up to Optimus and a cloth in his other hand and started to clean Optimus' flamed armor.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked his brother in a confused tone.

"Don't worry you'll thank me later," Megatron said as Optimus frowned as Megatron kept poking his armor.

"What is wrong with him?" Ironhide asked.

"I am not sure," Ratchet answered.

"We are at a truce," Starscream said as he leaned over and polished Ironhide's armor and poked him like Megatron was doing with Optimus. "You will thank us later,"

Barricade did the same thing to Bumblebee; and Soundwave to Ratchet; as Natalie stood there shocked.

"Oh my God," Natalie said.

"What is it?" Lennox asked.

"They are giant Adrian Monks," Natalie said in a stunned tone of voice as she passed out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The End


End file.
